Handsome Devil: The Bridal Bargain
by angielynnc
Summary: Christian Grey: a force to be reckoned with in business.. and in the bedroom, as rumor has it. The same man who, to Anastasia Steele's horror, she must marry according to the terms of her grandfathers will. Ana reluctantly concedes to a paper marriage where she and Christian will fulfill social obligations yet lead separate lives. But Christian needs more..
1. Preview

Story Preview: Coming to you soon!

 **Handsome Devil: The Bridal Bargain.**

Christian Grey: a force to be reckoned with in business.. and in the bedroom, as rumor has it. The same man who, to Anastasia Steele's horror, she must marry according to the terms of her grand fathers will.

Ana reluctantly concedes to a paper marriage where she and Christian will fulfill social obligations yet lead separate lives. But Christian needs more.. a wife who is doting in public. And the only way to make that arrangement appear authentic is if she's his willing bride in private.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Strange funeral

* * *

"How did this happen to me?" I wondered for the hundredth time as I climbed out of my rental car.

It was an hour before seven, the eight of August, and the glistening asphalt parking lot of the swank Boston Harbor Hotel.

I strode across it, dodging puddles from the night's rain. Summer lightning streaked through the sky and was gone, plunging the Boston night back into darkness. Why did I agree to come out, everyone knows the old man hated me. I wouldn't be surprise if he left me his grumpy dog in the will.

I walked briskly, still in shock over the sudden called my parents had made me. Urging me to come home immediately after the dead of my grandfather.

I placed my hand on the black marble wall to steady myself as I walked up the stairs that lead up to the Boston Harbor hotel

A black sparkling dress adorns my body and four-inch heels are neatly placed on my feet. The click-clack noise they make, sends a smile to my face. I feel beautiful for the first time.. Ever.

Slow, sad music welcomes me as I enter the hotel bar. A golden chandelier hangs from the ceiling and fancy white tables are placed around the room. I decide to sit at the bar wanting to look more mysterious for Luke. Will he recognize me? My brown hair is down in a wave of curls instead of my signature ponytail. My nails manicure to perfection and my reading glasses hidden from the view.

The bartender quickly approaches me, I guess he notices the changes too. "One Grapefruit martini." I tell him before he can say anything and that makes him smirk at me. Yes, perhaps this Anastasia has a sassy personality. Long gone is the Anastasia who took mean comments from a grumpy old man. It was very obvious that he didn't love me like he did with my siblings.

My phone buzzes as the bartender places a neat grapefruit martini in front of me.I decide to take a sip before seeing the new text message I have received

It is delicious.

I unlock my phone and begin to read a text from Luke:

Something came up at the office, I won't be able to make it. I'm sorry! I will make it up to you. -Love Luke.

Angry tears invade my eyes, but I fight them. My father can't see me like this. He knows nothing of Luke and our relationship and he would kill me if he knew I am dating his right hand security man. I reach for my purse and decide to get out of here before my father sees me.

However, as I turn around I am stopped by intense grey eyes."Anastasia?"

I look at this man, his brown hair is short and messy. He is wearing a Black three piece suit. "Yes?" I am confused as how this man knows who I am.

"It's me, Christian."

I look at him one more time and then it hits me. "Ace?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "No one has called me that in years." The dimples on his cheeks come out as his white teeth come to view in the form of a smile.

"You changed a lot." I say as I take in the man in front of me.

"So have you, but then the last time we saw each other you were only thirteen."

"Yes a horrible age." I shyly say as I remember myself as a thirteen year old." So what brought you back to Boston?" I ask as the last thing I heard was that he had made a name for himself in Seattle.

Yet, before he can answer me, my father approaches us. Great, now I won't be able to sneak out. "Anastasia I am so glad you made it, Isn't it good to have Christian back?"

I nod my head. "I can't stay long dad." I tell him and he doesn't look very happy.

"Nonsense, you need to go say hi to your mother and sisters. The will is being read tonight." With that he turns his back on me and smiles at Christian. He pats him on the back, "Come I have a few people I would like you to meet."

Christian agrees, "It was nice seeing you again Anastasia. Until next time."


End file.
